


Peaceful Place

by Lalalajolly



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Doggy Style, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Sex, kiss, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalajolly/pseuds/Lalalajolly
Summary: After Finn and the others watch Daniel's power he had a dangerous, immediately after denial.Sean went to talk to Finn, and decided to spend the last evening in that sort of field with Sean in an exciting way.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn
Kudos: 8





	Peaceful Place

**Author's Note:**

> A short fanfiction with Sean and Finn set after the events with Merrill.  
> Hope you like it.

"That place was most peaceful place I've ever seen. Finn I'll always love you for the rest of my life.."  
.  
.  
.  
That night, after what happened at Merrill place, Daniel and Sean were chased away, they would no longer work for him, Finn and the others saw Daniel's power, they were surprised, and one of them had an idea, really dangerous, but possible. Cassidy was against it, considering it a really crazy, it would be impossible, that people were armed.  
Finn surrendered defeated, apologizing to Daniel and Sean, and he went away, alone and sad, until Sean joined him to take a beer and tried to convinced him to join in his "plan", Sean looked Finn's face, he was so attracted from him, his face, his eyes, his mouth, all of him, Finn said:  
"I feel that we have a.. strong connection. That's me.. always get obsessed with the people I met."  
"Sorry about that." Said Finn. Sean was a little embarrassed and exited at the same time:  
"I feel the same." So they kissed, it was so romantic and cute.  
Finn got up and took Sean's hand, it was a slightly rash move, Sean wasn't expecting it  
it was a slightly rash move, Sean wasn't expecting it:  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"In a romantic place Sean, don't worry."  
"Ok.."  
They arrived in a small open space, surrounded by trees and with a myriad of stars in the sky, the cicadas and the sound of the nearby lake kept them company, Sean was surprised, he didn't know what say, so Finn spoke for him:  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
"Yes.. Yes. Why did you take me here?"  
"Because I want to stay here with you, alone, with nobody else around us. I want to spend your last night with us with you, is it a problem? Sweetie"  
"Oh no, absolutely not, It's a pleasure for me."  
"Ok so, can I kiss you again?"  
"Yes, Finn.." Finn went near him and started to kissed until to push him against a tree, he kisses and licked Sean's neck, while he moaned softly and squeezed his hair, Finn looked satisfied at him, and than he began to took off Sean’s pants, he exclaimed:  
"What are you doing with my pants?"  
"I'm taking them off sweetie."  
"But why? Do you want you have sex??" Sean stopped and became really embarrassed, and Finn started to laugh:  
"Ahaha why are you so embarassed? Yes I want to have sex with you honey."  
"B-but I've never did it, I'm unprepared, I don't know how.."  
"Sh sh sh, don't worry, I'll handle that."  
"Ok.."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Yes, Finn."  
"Ok." Finn took off his pants, he was a little embarrassed too, but never like Sean, Finn laughed inside himself:  
"Sean you are so cute, you know it?"  
"Really? Thanks.. but I think this isn’t the moment!"  
"Honey, this is perfect time.." Finn licked his finger with his tongue and brought them closer to Sean's ass, he exclaimed in amazement:  
"AH!! Ehi wait!! Please.."  
"Are you still a v.."  
"Virgin!! Yes!! It's the first time I'm having sex, I'm a little scared.."  
"I said you don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, please calm down."  
"Ok, but do it slowly!"  
"Ok ok.." So Finn put his fingers inside Sean's ass, he was tight, but Finn was gentle and it seemed to him that Sean was starting to get used to it:  
"How do you feel, sweetie?"  
"F-fine, AH!! What is that??!!"  
"I fount your prostate, good.."  
"AAH, AH, please stop!!"  
"I can't. Now arrive the best moment, turn around."  
"Why?"  
"Do it Sean, don't worry. I'm here with you, and it's like the first time for me."  
"But you said.."  
"It's not important now, it's the first time I do it with you, calm down, ok?"  
"Ok, I trust you."  
"Ok, so.." Finn brought his penis close to Sean's ass and slowly penetrated him, he was really tight:  
"Ouch, it hurts!!!"  
"I know it Sean, I'm sorry, but I couldn't lubricate you properly, pain will pass, just some minutes."  
"O-ok.. ouch!" Finn continued penetrated him until he completely entered, he looked at Sean, trembling and red:  
"Sean can I start to move?"  
"Yes, you can start, but do it slowly, please."  
"Yes. Sean I don't like one thing." Said Finn while he started to move:  
"What? Ahh, slowly.. Finn.."  
"Our position, I can't see your face."  
"I prefer.. AH!! This position, I'm really embarrassed and I don't want you look at my face!!"  
"Ok sweetie, now than we go." Finn intensified his movements and grabbed Sean's hips:  
"Finn!! Please!! Slowly!! Aaah!!"  
"Yes sweetie but.. AH!! I can't now!!"  
"AH!! AH!!"  
"I'm coming, honey.."  
"Yes!! You can come!!! I'm coming too!! AAH!!"  
"AH!! Aaaah.." They both came, and the silence started again. Finn came out Sean's ass and they kissed again, and again:  
"I love you Sean."  
"I love you too, Finn."  
.  
.  
.  
Seven years passed, and Sean and Finn went to live together, they sat outside their house together looking the sea, there was absolute peace, they were both silent, until Finn spoke:  
"The sea is really beautiful."  
"Yes, really."  
"I remembering one thing."  
"What?"  
"Our first fuck."  
"WHAT? It's time to remember this for you?"  
"Oh yes, sweetie. For me is always time to remember it."  
"Mmh yes, I know you. That place was most peaceful place I've ever seen.”  
"Yeah, it was.”  
“Finn I'll always love you for the rest of my life.."  
“I love you too sweetie.. So you say that you you know me uh?"  
"Yes, but I don’t know everything yet."  
"Ooh, do you want to learn something? Like new positions of gay kamasutra."  
"What?? I knew you would say it!!.. Even if.. I'm a little interested in learning that. Do you want to try them?"  
"When you want, sweetie."  
"Right now."  
"Ok than."  
So they entered the house to allow themselves other.. intimate moments.


End file.
